


Weapons

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Knives, M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has seen Nori use his knives for just about everything except their intended purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin Week 2016 Day 3: Weapons or Tools?

Dwalin has seen Nori use his knives for just about everything except their intended purpose. Using a knife as a eating utensil wasn't out of the ordinary. Using one to pick your teeth afterward? A little more so. 

Most dwarves don't pin their hair up with daggers when they can't find a hair ribbon, but Nori isn't most dwarves. He's also been seen using a stiletto as a pin for a makeshift cloak. Then there was the time he came limping home with a sheathed knife serving as a temporary splint for a broken wrist. Dwalin had been torn between concern for Nori's injury and pride at Nori's cleverness.

Of course, Nori's unconventional uses take their toll. Prying off locks and hinges certainly doesn't do a blade any good. Neither does being used as a climbing spike. The blade makers in the Steel District of Ered Luin all knew him by name, but they wouldn't admit to it when the guards came enquiring. Nori paid too well too often for that.

Now, being a Hero of Erebor and one of the richest dwarrows in the kingdom, weaponsmiths are practically frothing at the mouth for the chance to make something for Nori Silvertongue, Nori Shadowblade, Nori Airwalker. And Nori, being Nori, is happy to let them.

His favorite knives -- the ones he keeps at the back of his belt -- are special. Those are his killing knives. There are the two big, angular kukris that everyone knows about, but there is also a little push dagger that is easy to slip between enemy ribs. He keeps them razor sharp and clean. No unconventional uses for these beauties. 

Of course they are semi-retired now, much like their owner. Still, every so often, Dwalin comes home to find Nori cleaning and sharpening them. He asks how Nori’s day was and Nori just smiles and winks and keeps sharpening his knives.


End file.
